


Personal Involvement

by DoctorV



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Crossover, M/M, SCP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not supposed to get personally involved with the SCPs. No matter how charming or sweet or persistently affectionate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Involvement

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this picture](http://kurzz.tumblr.com/post/56243068867/) and my love of the idea that Carlos works for the [SCP Foundation](http://www.scp-wiki.net/). Because seriously, how cool would _that_ be? 
> 
> Originally [posted to my tumblr](http://doctorvtumbls.tumblr.com/post/57218963272/). No changes have been made. I'm lazy like that.

You're not supposed to get personally involved with the SCPs. No matter how charming or sweet or persistently affectionate, you're not supposed to get personally involved. Especially if there's a chance that they're a reality-bender of as yet unmeasured power and range of influence whose object class is still being debated and bouncing around between Safe, Euclid, and _Keter_.

Carlos has been with the Foundation long enough to know that's some degree of bullshit. Anyone who tries to quote that tired old party line at him is calmly reminded of [SCP-085](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-085) and told to fuck off until they can prove at least half of the on-site staff there don't have a soft spot for Cassy. 

Sure they're still trying to determine Cecil's exact relationship to Night Vale and whether they should have separate SCP numbers, but...okay yeah, Carlos has no real excuse. Except...he really likes the way Cecil says his name, and the giddy little grin Cecil gets when they're together, and the way Cecil blushes whenever Carlos pays him any amount of attention. 

Besides, even if Cecil _is_ a reality-bender, Carlos managed to resist his charms for a full year, while Telly the barber was rendered mad over the course of a day's broadcast. So either Cecil just has the normal kind of influence a local radio personality has over his home town, Carlos is immune to his powers, or Cecil hasn't been exerting his influence over Carlos. Whatever the case may be, he feels pretty confident that this personal involvement they're developing is probably the most normal thing in his life right now.


End file.
